


All the Ways You're Wrong and So Right

by dagas isa (dagas_isa)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Fingering, Hot Springs, Porn Battle, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-19
Updated: 2010-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 16:06:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dagas_isa/pseuds/dagas%20isa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is only one person in this world and on earth whose touch Soi Fon wants to feel, and she's right here, in the hot springs, with all the wisdom in the world and not a single clue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Ways You're Wrong and So Right

Soi Fon's only reassurance is: They'll blame the heat from the hot spring, and the sake that they drank before. Well, only Yoruichi drank before, but they'll pretend Soi Fon did too. At least between them.

When Yoruichi walks into the hot spring without even a towel around her waist, Soi Fon decides that a cursory glance won't harm anyone. Certainly it's not going to turn into a long, lingering stare, much less anything more.

Maybe it's the steam, or maybe it's because Soi Fon has been in love with her forever, but Yoruichi looks like every princess, queen, goddess, and amazon mixed together and molded into the most powerful gorgeous form that God or nature could imagine creating. Those breasts, those legs that go on forever and meet her backside in the most wonderful way have never left her mind's eye even for a second. The Fon's family has been serving the Shihouin family, and even a century after that relationship has ended, and Soi Fon technically outranks her now, she wants to prostrate herself at Yoruichi's feet, and kiss her way up those calves and inside those thighs, and serve Yoruichi in every way Soi Fon's wild imagination can come up with.

Soi Fon is staring. She can't bring herself to look away, even as Yoruichi looks down at her, and sees exactly what Soi Fon notices.

"Jealous?" Yoruichi grins knowingly, except she's absolutely wrong. "You could still grow some more. And some people like small breasts."

_Do you?_ Soi Fon wants to ask. _Do you like small breasts and small, quick women? Would you like to sit somewhere and have a mere shinigami worship your body? Would you like me to serve you?_ She doesn't ask though. She shrugs. "It's not that....It was rude of me..."

"It's all right to watch." Yoruichi steps into the hot springs slowly, letting the hot water slowly creep up her thighs. Lucky water. She holds her breasts up, the better to show off their size and roundness. "Nakedness is nothing to be embarrassed by. Stand up."

Miracle of miracles, Soi Fon manages to do so, even as her legs shake. Yoruichi should reveal herself to her opponents on the battlefield, her tactical mind thinks. That alone would bring the enemies to their knees and desiring a final blow. Soi Fon knows, if it were her on the battlefield, the urge to surrender would be hard to resist, to say the least.

Yoruichi reaches her hand out, and curls her fingers towards Soi Fon. "Come here."

Soi Fon takes a step forward. The hot water drips from her, and it has to be the night wind that raises the goosebumps down both her arms and her breasts because what she's spent so long imagining can't be happening.

"We're both women, with the same configuration of parts. There's no need to be shy at all."

Soi Fon's mouth dries up, and even if she could bring her self to physically create the words she wants to say, she'd never tell her goddess that she's wrong. She has every reason in the world to be shy, Soi Fon thinks, as she feels water and sweat drip down her body. There is only one person in this world and on earth whose touch Soi Fon wants to feel, and she's right here, in the hot springs, with all the wisdom in the world and not a single clue.

She can't say that though. She can only step closer.

When Yoruichi appraises her, Soi Fon wants to hide herself behind a rock and wrap herself in every scrap of cloth available. But then, Yoruichi doesn't appraise her as a potential lover, no matter what Soi Fon's fluttering heart--already beating in her chest at a buzz--hopes for.

"Nervous?" Yoruichi's arm goes around her shoulder. "You're flushed." Realization seems to dawn in her golden eyes, and for better or worse, Soi Fon prays she gets it. Anything, she thinks, to stop the teasing would be fine. "Did I walk in at a bad time?"

"Wh-what?" Soi Fon shifts.

Yoruichi raises her hand and wags her forefingers in a motion that Soi Fon recognizes well. No. No she wasn't, at least not then. "You were pleasuring yourself. There's no reason to be embarrassed. We're both women. We both do it."

"Ah--" Soi Fon can feel the heat in her cheeks, and not just from the steam. Her goddess is so close, they're even touching, and the subject of sex has come up, and all it would take from Soi Fon is a small confession or a small move and all the pieces will come together and fall apart deliciously. All she has to do is ask what she wants to know. What makes her goddess go limp with pleasure?

"Who were you thinking of?"

"You--" Soi Fon starts her confession before she thinks better of it. "You wouldn't know them."

"Oh really?" Yoruichi's alcohol-scented breath goes hot in her ear and still complete exacerbates the full-body shiver that Soi Fon feels. "Judging by your body, I'd say you must have seen them sometime in the recent past. Or maybe they've just never left your mind."

No, Yoruichi never leaves her mind.

"I must say, it makes me happy, to know that you have someone." Does Yoruichi mean to have her hand right there, on Soi Fon's little bud of a breast? Obviously not. If she does, then that would mean that her goddess wants this too. "I always worried that you were too obsessed with your duty to think of your own happiness."

"N-no." Soi Fon is definitely not feeling Yoruichi's fingers moving lower, down her tight stomach, "Yoruichi-sama..."

Her goddess's lips move against Soi Fon's neck. "I'm not Yoruichi-sama any more. You're not my servant. You deserve your own happiness."  
She does, Soi Fon supposes, though her vision of happiness still belongs to a servant of the Shihouin family, not to a Captain. This is close, so close to it though, as Yoruichi spreads her open beneath the surface of the water, and those tapered fingers catch against Soi Fon's clit, and begin to move.

Dream. Dream. This has to be an illusion. Aizen must have used his zanpakutou to create this reality around her. She'll wake up, and she'll have a sword through her. Even if this is real, it's all wrong. Yoruichi has to be half-drunk, judging by the light scent of sake on her breath. Her goddess still has no clue. But for now, Soi Fon will take the exact wrong circumstances if she can keep feeling this.

She can't believe how hard she's coming. It's nothing like what she imagined. She wanted to touch and be the one giving Yoruichi this pleasure, instead of the one being touched and quivering helplessly.

Too quickly, Yoruichi pulls away and sits down at the edge the hot springs. "You should never let me distract you from what you really want."

_It's you I want._ Soi Fon wants to say as she carefully measures the distance between herself and Yoruichi, so that she stays at that intersection of too close and too far.

Yoruichi scoots closer, and wraps a friendly arm around Soi Fon. "And don't worry about what just happened. Just my apology for distracting you earlier."

Soi Fon can't meet her eyes. "It's not a problem."


End file.
